El futuro no es claro
by Bella-TorettoO'conner
Summary: Un matrimonio con una diferencia de diez años, él 28 y ella 18. Ambos se aman con locura, ambos se han dicho sus mayores miedos en la vida... ¿O no todos? Éramos felices, todo era amor... ¿En qué momento se derrumbo?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: El futuro no está claro.

Summary: Un matrimonio con una diferencia de diez años, él 28 y ella 18. Ambos se aman con locura, ambos se han dicho sus mayores miedos en la vida... ¿O no todos?

 _Éramos felices, todo era amor... ¿En qué momento se derrumbo?_

Primer historia. Espero que sea de su agrado que les guste como a mi me gusta escribir. Dejen sus Reviews con sugerencias, tomatazos, elogios o con lo que quieran. Solo les pediré que no insulten.

-Mione. ¿Amor?-Me llama Draco desde la entrada de la casa, yo estoy acabando de prender las velas cuando el entra en el comedor. Lo veo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad cuando ha visto toda la decoración.-¿Que celebramos?

Me pregunta y yo me acerco a él, me lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con mucho amor y alegría. No puedo estar más feliz. Mis sueños se están cumpliendo poco a poco.

Él me devuelve el beso mas intenso que yo, me separo de él y le sonrió. Él me pregunta que celebramos, pues tiene que saber que celebramos. Tomo la carta que le he escrito y se la doy.

-Mmmm... Es demasiado misterio.-Yo me encojo de hombros poniendo cara de niña buena. Él abre la carta despacio y después la saca.-'Eres la persona mas sorprendente de mi vida. Eres lo único hermoso que tengo en ella, y gracias a ti tendré otra cosa hermosa...Vamos hacer papás'"-Termina de leer la carta y sus ojos se abren mucho, pienso que va a decir algo sobre el bebé. Pero se que no es así cuando él levanta la vista y veo odio, ira y miedo en sus ojos. En lugar de felicidad y emoción.

-¿No te alegras?-Digo con un poco de desconcierto.-Seremos padres...

-Ya vi.-Dice con enojo en la voz, yo lo miro sin comprender.-¿No te cuidaste?-Me pregunta, no entiendo nada.

-Si... Pero recuerda que me puse mal hace un mes, y los medicamentos pudieron impedir que la pastilla hiciera su efecto.-Sus ojos se abren y una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro, me siento mal de repente. Me toma del brazo fuertemente.

-¿Pastillas?-Me dice con los dientes apretados, yo asiento.-Te dije que te pusieras la inyección. No unas simples pastillas.-Me pega mas a su cuerpo.-¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Cierto?!-Grita y yo niego asustada por su reacción.-¡No te creo. Se que hiciste todo esto para amarrarme, para asegurarte un futuro!-Me vuelve a gritar y me suelta haciendo que casi caiga al suelo.

-Christian yo te amo, ya estamos casados. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te quiero amarrar a mi?-Digo cohíba-.-Yo no haría nada para amarrarte a mi, te amo. Te amo, y este bebé es una bendición. Es uno de mis mayores sueños.

-¡Pero no el mío!-Ahora entiendo su reacción.-¡Debes abortarlo!-Mi cara se desfigura haciendo que entre en shock.

-!¿Abortarlo?¡-Preguntó como estupida, pero no puedo evitarlo es imposible que Draco me diga algo así, él no lo haría me niego a creerlo. No dijo eso, no lo hizo.

-!¿Eres estupida o que? Abortarlo, sacar a esa cosa de ti. No lo quiero, no quiero ser padre en estos momentos ¡

Draco nunca me había gritado de es manera, y mucho menos me había dicho una grosería. Realmente esta muuuy enojado. Estoy tan en shock que no se en que momento empiezo a llorar, solo siento como mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos a mares. No abortare, no le haré eso a nuestro bebé

-No, no lo haré. Es mi bebé y se que será duro al inicio pero lo superaremos juntos. Podremos superar est...

-!Con un demonio Hermione. No quiero ser padre.¡-Me grita fuertemente y me vuelve a tomar del brazo, esta vez mas suave.-!Somos jóvenes, tú más que yo. Podemos solucionar este tropiezo. Podemos volver a intentarlo en unos cuantos años más. Cuando tu seas mas madura.-Niego fuertemente con la cabeza ¡

-!Mientras tanto ¿Que?¡-Le grito a la cara.-¡Lo aborto y ya esta todo solucionado ¿Eso crees?. Te amo, pero no matare a mi hijo solo porque a ti se te da la idea. O solo porque no quieres ser padre a esta edad.¡

-!Bueno, si me amaras lo harías. Abortarías, es la prueba de amor que yo te pido¡

-!No es una prueba de amor, esto no es amor. Y no lo haré Draco, no abortare a nuestro hijo.¡-Él me suelta pero sin tanta brusquedad como antes, no hemos parado de gritarnos todo lo que hemos dicho.

-!Mira Hermione, harás lo que yo te digo. Mañana mismo abortaras a ese niño o si no me conocerás tal y como soy¡-Me asusto inmediatamente, lo he visto enojado cuando no logra hacer un gran negocio, lo he visto gritarle a Snape cuando no hace algo bien. Lo he visto enojado con sus asistentes y la gente con la que trabaja y Draco enojado si que da miedo, y no quiero que saque su furia conmigo.

-No me hagas esto, por favor.-Le suplico y él sonríe de manera macabra, sabe cuales son mis puntos débiles. Y el que quiera desquitarse conmigo es uno de ellos.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer. O lo abortas o...

-¡Te odiare con toda mi alma si me obligas a hacerlo. Lo haré te odiare tanto que cada que escuche tu nombre te voy a despreciar como si no hubiera mañana eso tenlos e segu...

-!CÁLLATE¡-Me interrumpe con un fuerte grito, me encojo en mi lugar pero no por su grito. Si no por su siguiente acción levanta la mano amenazadoramente. Él se detiene al verme encogida en mi lugar, mis manos están protegiendo mi vientre y mis ojos lo miran fijamente. Sus ojos de furia pasan a desconcierto y después a preocupación. Yo llora descontroladamente, no puedo creer que Draco estuvo a punto de dañarme físicamente.-Mione...-Intenta decir pero yo salgo corriendo a nuestra habitación puedo escuchar sus pisadas detrás de mi. Pero soy más rápida que él, así que logró entrar antes que él al cuarto, me quedo en medio de la habitación mientras la veo fijamente. De un momento a otro Escucho como me empieza a pedir que abra la puerta, primero tranquilo con suaves toques de puerta y después la empieza a patear.-Hermione, con un demonio. Abre esta puerta.-Me grita desde el otro lado, siento que de un momento a otro la puerta se va a romper y ruego a dios porque alguien controle a Draco antes que eso suceda. Al ver que nadie llega a salvarme y ver como Draco abre la puerta de una patada decido hacer lo único que me viene a la mente, rogarle que se vaya y que no me lastime.

-¡déjame por favor, te lo suplico! No me hagas daño ni a mi, ni a mi bebé-Le pido cuando veo que se acerca con detenimiento hacia mi. Mis palabras hacen que se detenga, me ve con nostalgia. No dice nada pero sale del cuarto. Yo me limito a ver como se va, me siento tranquila hasta que escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Se ha ido, estoy a salvo al menos por esta noche. Solo esta noche.

Después de lo que parece una hora me muevo, me dirijo hacia el armario y saca mi diario del cajón de ropa interior, me dirijo hacia el estudio de Draco me siento en la silla negra de Draco. Tomo una de las plumas de su cajón y abro mi diario justo en donde me quede. Empiezo a escribir. Plasmo todos mis miedo a Draco.

 ** _1 de Diciembre del 2014_**

 ** _A dos semanas antes de cumplir tres meses de casados le he dicho a Draco sobre mi embarazo, él no se lo ha tomado para nada bien, hemos discutido de una manera muy grosera. Me ha dicho que si no lo aborto lo voy a conocer como realmente es, me a intentado pegar. Temo por la vida de mi bebé, temo porque Draco le ponga algo a mi comida y yo no pueda hacer nada para detenerlo. Que me de un té de hierbas para abortar._**

 ** _Hoy gracias al señor no me ha pasado nada... ¿Pero y los otros días? ¿Podré decir lo mismo en otros días._**

POV Draco:

¿Porque no lo entiende? ¿Porque no entiende que yo no quiero hijos? ¿Que no es momentos de niños? Yo quiero darle el mundo entero, viajar con ella. Ser durante unos dos o tres años solo ella y yo. Y ahora tendré que cambiar todos mis planes por pañales, estar despierto en la madrugada, berrinches todo el día. Hermione ya no va a querer estar en la intimidad conmigo por ese mocoso, ya no va a querer hacer nada. Maldito mocoso, todavía no nace y ya me esta arruinando la vida. Tengo que hacerle a entender a Isabella que lo mejor para nosotros es que el aborte. Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos, hacer que Hermione aborte será imposible. Ya se aferró a la idea de ser madre y cuando se aferra a algo, no se lo puedes quitar.

Saco el celular de mi abrigo, me voy a la lista de contacto y me aparece el nombre que tanto busco. Greengras Astoria. Marco su número y espero a que me conteste.

-¿Ya te dejo diez minutos?-Me contesta ella al tercer timbrazo, desde que me case con Hermione no la he visto.

-Voy a tu departamento-No espero a que me contesto, solo cuelgo y doy a todo lo que da el carro.

Llego a la casa de Astoria en menos de diez minutos, ella me recibe en pijama. Se ve tan adorable como cuando se quedaba en mi casa a hacer sus pijamadas con Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Que sucedió?-Me pregunta al ver mi cara se nota la preocupación, le pido que me deje pasar y ella accede casi de inmediato. Ella se pone a preparar café, mientras tanto le cuento todo lo que me paso el día de hoy. Ella se sorprende que Hermione no supiera de mi deseo de no tener hijos.

-Se lo iba a decir esta misma noche, pero ella se me adelanto.-Termino la historia y ella me ve con lastima. Y después con amor.

-Pues para decir que te ama, no te conoce muy bien.-Me dice y se empieza a subir arriba de mi.-Yo siempre supe que no querías ser padre.

-Si, lo se.

-Y se que uno de tus motivos era porque no ibas a poder tocar a Isabella durante el embarazo. Sería muy incomodo tener relaciones con una panza de por medio.-Me empieza a besar el cuello.-Por suerte yo no estoy embarazada. Y podría ser de utilidad mientras Hermione esta embarazada-Se a lo que va Astoria, pero en estos momentos solo tengo cabeza para Bella el niño - ¿Que deseas?

-En estos mismos momentos desearía que ese niño se muera.-Susurro mientras siento como ella toca mi polla y besa mi cuello a la vez.

-¿Y ahora?-Mi polla empieza a despertar bajo sus caricias, ella quiere que la folle duro y sin compromiso, como cuando lo hacíamos cuando Hermione estaba con Ginny en Londres. La tomo de su trasero y la levanto junto conmigo.

-Follarte.

Junto mis labios con los de ella y nos hundimos en un beso duro y sexual.

...

POV Narrador:

Y sin saberlo Draco había firmado un futuro lleno de lágrimas y dolor. Y Hermione estaba marcando su propia condena.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 de Diciembre del 2014**

 **Hace dos días cumplimos tres meses de casado. Como supuse Draco no estuvo. Ese día ni siquiera llego a dormir, y desde entonces solo lo veo cuando se va al trabajo.**

 **Ya no dormimos en el mismo cuarto. Él mismo le dijo a Gail que moviera sus cosas al cuarto de invitados, cada día lo noto más distante, se rehúsa a hablar sobre el bebé y sobre nuestro matrimonio. Eso me entristece, ya que hace dos días también fue mi primer ultrasonido en donde el doctor me dijo que tendré gemelos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Gemelos!**

Cierro mi diario cuando escucho la puerta de mi cuarto se abre, levanto rápido la cabeza y me encuentro con la mirada penetrante de Draco. Mis ojos se abren muy grandes, en estos días él no había venido a mi cuarto ninguna sola vez. Por lo que si es una sorpresa verlo por aquí el día de hoy, ya que hoy es el aniversario de sus padres.

Me muerdo el labio al ver que lleva la corbata que utilizo en nuestra boda. Me sonrojo al recordar que es con la misma con la que me amarro las manos a los 16 años.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Draco?—Le pregunto con curiosidad

\- Hermione, mi madre me acaba de llamar-Asiento sin entender nada-Le dije que no ibas a asistir al evento, ella se ha molestado y me ha preguntado que es lo que tienes. Le he dicho que te dolía la cabeza- Lo miro con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa en los labios- Me ha dicho que no es cierto. Que tú hablaste con ella en la mañToria y le dijiste que no asistirías porque no te sentirías cómoda invadiendo mi espacio familiar.- La sonrisa de mis labios desaparece. Se supone que Grace no diría nada de eso a Draco, me muerdo el labio de preocupación- ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? Haras que mi madre sospeche de que algo sucede entre nosotros.- Me dice acercándose a la cama, el miedo recorre mi columna vertebral.

-Grace no tendría que sospechar nada, ya que estamos "bien". Bueno, eso le dijiste a tus abuelos la semToria pasada- Su semblante se oscurece por completo. Me levanto de la cama al ver que da otro paso asía mi.

-Escuchaste mi platica- No es una pregunta es una afirmación. Levanto el mentón sin demostrar mi miedo, aunque se que por dentro estoy temblando- Son asuntos privados, y ya habíamos hablado de eso, no puedes escuchar mis platicas, no puedes ver mi correo electrónico, no…

-No puedo marcarle a nadie, no puedo salir de la casa sin tu permiso, no puedo entrar en la cocina, no puedo utilizar mi celular delante de ti, no puedo hablar cuando tu estas hablando, no puedo llamarte al trabajo, no puedo ir a tu oficina sin tu permiso, no puedo ir a cenar con mis amigas- Lo volteo a ver- ¿Quieres que continúe?- Él se endereza mas si es posible haciendo que parezca de tres metros.

-Ese no es el punto, no quiero hablar de las cosas que tienes permitido hacer y cuales no.-Me dice y yo ruedo los ojos, noto como se acerca mas rápido a mi, no me da tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya lo tengo a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, me toma del brazo un poco fuerte.- Quiero que estés lista en menos de diez minutos. Vas a ir y actuaremos como la pareja que todos creen que somos, actuaremos como el matrimonio que mi madre dice que somos, seremos perfectos esta noche. Demostraremos lo que todo el mundo cree que somos: El matrimonio mas famoso de todo Seattle que lucho contra la diferencias de edades, y mas allá de todos los limites inimaginables. ¿Quedo claro?- Me pregunta pegando mas mi cuerpo al de él, yo lo miro con total indiferencia. Sus ojos grises me ven con odio y rencor, solo veo una pequeña sombra de amor. Aprieta mas mi brazo.-¿Quedo claro?

-Mas claro no puede estar, Baby-Digo haciendo que se separe de sorpresa, hace mucho que ya no le decía así. Él mismo me dijo que ya no le dijera así.-Ahora sal para que me pueda cambiar.-Digo mientras abro el cajón de la mesa de noche que esta a lado de la cama, el cajón es bajo seguro; por lo que no me debo de preocupar si Draco lo intenta abrir. La llave solo la tengo yo. Dejo mi diario ahí adentro y después lo vuelvo a cerrar. Me giro hacia él de nuevo, noto que sigue en el mismo lugar que hace un rato. - Me vas a dejar cambiarme ¿Si o no?-Pregunto haciendo que el reaccione enseguida, me mira una ultima vez antes de salir. Ya no me dice nada, y no hace falta que lo diga, se lo que su silencio significa: "Apresúrate o te llevo como estés"

Respiro unas tres veces antes de comenzar a arreglarme, siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar que lo que sucedió hace un año en estas fechas. Me vuelvo ha mi mesita de noche de nuevo y saco mi diario de hace un año.

 **15 de Diciembre del 2013**

 **Hoy cumplen años de casados Grace y Carrick, hoy Draco y yo anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. No se como se lo tomen, ya que soy menor y legalmente ellos son mis tutores. Solo espero que no se enojen con Draco ni conmigo, se que se enojaron cuando les dijimos que éramos pareja. Pero tal vez no se enojen, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos. Es todo o nada.**

A este punto mis lágrimas están siendo derramadas, hoy les daremos otra noticia. Bueno les daré otra noticia, Draco se enojo hace cuatro días cuado le dije que les diría a sus padres sobre el embarazo, pareciera que le enoja que su familia se entere que estamos formando la nuestra, pero se que se enoja porque él no quiere ser parte de nuestra familia, él no quiere que mis bebés nazcan. Tomo un fuerte respiro y tomo la decisión de empezar a arreglarme. Dejo el diario en mi mesa y pongo la llave. Es hora de empezar a arreglarme para el show.

POV DRACO.

-¿La vas a traer?-Me pregunta mi hermana al otro lado del teléfono, ella nunca se llevo bien con Mione. Siempre sintió que Mione le quitaba su lugar en la familia, y la cosa empeoro cuando me case con Mione.

-Es mi esposa.-Le digo y aunque no puedo verla se que ha rodado los ojos.

-Eso que. Dean es mi novio y por la culpa de tu "esposita" ya no va a poder venir.-Me dice dándome a entender que la comida estaba contada- Draco no la traigas, no es parte de esta familia y nunca lo será-Me suplica con voz tierna.- Por favor, no creo que se sienta tan cómoda teniendo a Toria aquí- Toria y Giny son las mejores amigas, cosa que hace que Toria siempre este en las fiestas.

-Toria no tiene que incomodar a Hermione, se supone que Astoria es tu mejor amiga.-Le digo y escucho su risa. Es la única de mi familia que sabe lo que sucede entre Toria y yo. Si mis padres se llegaran a enterar. Me matan, ellos adoran a Mione como una hija mas y eso se debe a que la criaron.- No se como fuiste tan hipócrita como para irte a Londres con Mione.

-Porque si me quedaba Hermione se hubiera regresado a la primer oportunidad, sin embargo el tenerme en Londres hizo que soportara mas.-Así que ella ideo todo para que Toria y yo estuviéramos juntos.-Mamà me esta buscando, nos vemos al rato.

-Te quiero.-Le digo y colgamos. Me he pasado los últimos minutos hablando con ella, así que miro el reloj y noto que ya han pasado diez minutos desde que deje a Mione arreglándose. Estoy preparado para subir por ella cuando noto que sus tacones están bajando las escaleras. Salgo rápidamente del despacho y me acerco a las escaleras, ella ya se encuentra al pie de estas a espaladas a mi, trae puesto un vestido azul eléctrico que me deja ver su espalda, el vestido esta lleno de pequeñas piedras. Trae puesto unas sandalias de tacón con tiras, su cabello lo lleva agarrado en una coleta, gira su rostro hacia mi, su maquillaje es natural. Tal y como me gusta verla, noto que se siente incomoda al notar que la veo fijamente.

Noto que trae puesto su anillo de compromiso. Una piedra mas grande que el aro del anillo en el medio y a su alrededor pequeñas piedras, en su otro dedo trae la argolla de boda, la toma de la mano y ella se estremece ante mi toque, pero no retira la mano. Giro su mano para apreciar mejor el diseño de la argolla. Es un diseño que nosotros mismos diseñamos, es la argolla normal solo que tiene un pentagrama armónico a su alredor. A ambos nos gusta tocar el piano, por lo que el anillo significa "Nuestro amor es eterno como la música" Ella baja su mirada a nuestras manos y después quita su mano rápidamente. Mira hacia otro lado, sigo la dirección de su mirada y noto que mira el piano con nostalgia, en ese piano es donde tantas veces la hice mía.

\- Vamonos…-Me dice secamente y camina hacia la salida, ella misma abre la puerta haciéndome enojar. No puede abrir la puerta a menos que se le sea autorizado, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y ella gira a verme- He roto otra norma.-Me dice con desafío levantando una de sus cejas.- ¿Desataras toda tu furia contra mi?-Ya no aguanto mas y la tomo del cuello firmemente ella me mira con miedo y sorpresa.

-No me vuelvas a retar Hermione ¿Entiendes?-Le pregunto y le aprieto mas el cuello, ella intenta empujarme con sus manos. Ella empieza a jadear por aire, me mira con los ojos dilatados de suplica, es lo que me hace detenerme. Su mirada de suplica, miedo y decepción combinados. La suelto y ella cae al piso jadeando. Se toma el cuello y levanta su mirada, veo de nuevo sus ojos. Me demuestran lo mismo que vi hace unos segundos. Miro mis manos y después la miro a ella.

-Te entiendo, Draco. Te entiendo.- Dice con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y tocándose el cuello, puedo ver que empiezan a formarse hematomas. Escucho el las llantas del Audi acercarse, volteo y noto que Snape al ver a Mione se estaciona como puede y se acerca a ayudarla a incorporarse,…-Estoy bien Snape.-Trata de decir pero no puedo, sale como un horrible quejido.

Yo solo miro como ella me ve con miedo y desconcierto, me ve como mira a un desconocido. Se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente y se dirige al carro muy rápido, ni siquiera me ve. Snape me con desconcierto, y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros. No quiero explicarle, intento abrir la puerta por donde Mione a entrado pero la ha cerrado con seguros, al intentar decirle que me abra pierdo el control y golpeo el vidrio. Snape me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, veo mi puño y noto que esta rojo. Gracias a dios no es sangre, decido irme enfrente con Snape . Miro el asiento de atrás y veo a Mione tapándose la cara y llorando desconsoladamente, algo se me revuelve en mi corazón. Siento que estoy rompiendo algo mas que su corazón… Su alma.

POV NARRADOR:

Mione comprendió en ese mismo momento que Draco había cambiando tanto en tan solo quince días Draco había cambiado tanto y había olvidado una promesa que le hizo hace mucho tiempo. "Yo soy la única persona que nunca te haría daño" . Pues felicidades Draco le has demostrado que a Mione _**Que quien olvida una promesa en tampoco tiempo, jamás le importo.**_

 _ **-.:-:-.-.-:-**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**16 de diciembre del 2014.**

 **Ayer les dije a mi familia que estoy embarazada, mis suegros, Neville, Theodore y Luna se tomaron muy bien mi embarazo, mientras que Ginny y Toria soltaron enormes carcajadas de risa y soltaban despiadados comentarios de mí bebé. Solo se calmaron cuando Lucius se levanto furioso y las hizo callar.**

 **Draco simplemente se quedo callado, pero con el ceño fruncido de enojo; su mano derecha estaba llena de vino y de sangre ya que había aplastado la copa con su mano. Me miraba furioso y con odio, por un momento sentí miedo. Pero todo se calmo rápidamente o eso creí, bueno eso digo pero para ser sincera no se a donde fue en la madrugada, ya que cuando llegamos a la casa él se fue. Y hasta ahora no se a donde fue.**

Cierro mi diario soltando un fuerte suspiro, esto es tan doloroso. No se ha donde ha ido y por alguna extraña razón se que no es a una junta de trabajo, no quiero pensar que me esta engañando, pero... ¿Si lo esta haciendo?¿Sera con alguien que yo conozca? ¿Quizás con alguien cercano a mi? Todas esas pregunta rondan mi cabeza una y otra vez, taladrando mi cerebro sin parar, ojo es mi cerebro no mi corazón. Pero puedo sentir como se empieza a sentir una fisura en mi corazón; y aunque es leve, es una fisura que se empieza a sentir, y se siente muy feo.

-Mione, ¿Quieres algo de comer?-Me pregunta Minerva entrando a mi cuarto, volteo a ver a mi mesita de noche, el reloj marca las dos de la tarde. Me sorprendo, me he perdido el desayuno; se supone que no debo saltarme ninguna comida. Mucho menos el desayuno, no se como he podido estar pensando todo el día en que escribir en mi diario que ni si quiera me he preocupado en mis bebés.

-¿Porque no me avisaste que era tarde?-Le pregunto y me levanto de la cama, mi pijama consiste en un pantalón gris, una blusa de manga larga con una cinta gris y es realmente cómoda. Al destaparme siento un dolor en el vientre que me hace doblarme hacia delante.

-Mione, recuéstate querida-Me dice y me toma de uno de mi brazos.-Despacio, con mucho cuidado-Me dice y me acuesta con mucho cuidado, otro dolor me atraviesa el vientre volteo a ver a Minerva con un expresión de dolor. Ella me mira con preocupación, se nota que nunca a estado en esta situación.

-Minerva, llama a Harry.-Le digo y ella me mira con confusión.-Dile que venga lo mas pronto posible.-Se queda sin hacer nada por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que un dolor demasiado fuerte me atraviesa haciéndome gritar, ella salta asustada y sus ojos se dilatan-Hazlo, Minerva.-Digo con voz entrecortada mientras intento taparme con las sabanas. Minerva sale corriendo y empieza a gritar a Snape, o eso imagino ya que estoy intentando calmar mi dolor.

Uno, dos, tres respiraciones ondas y siento como mi dolor empieza a disminuir; empiezo a calmarme cada vez mas. Esto me esta ayudando, esta ayudando a mi bebé. Puedo sentirlo y lo se, mi bebé está tranquilo y yo también lo estaré. Tengo que tranquilizarme para que mi bebé este bien, tengo que hacerlo. Es lo ultimo que viene a mi mente antes de que todo se oscurezca y yo me desmaye totalmente.

POV Draco.

Me termino de abrochar la camisa mientras veo a Astoria solo cubierta con las sabanas de su cama, ella me sonríe con picardía y se muerde el labio. Ese gesto hace que me sienta culpable, Hermione también se muerde el labio de esa manera, es un gesto de ambas y hace que me sienta mal.

Parece que Astoria nota ese cambio en mi cara porque rápidamente se deja de morder el labio y se acerca a mi, se endereza en la cama dejando caer la sabana y me sonríe, enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrae hacia ella. Me empieza a besar sensualmente mientras separa una de sus manos y empieza a acariciar mi pecho por encima de la camisa, su acción me hace tensar, la única que puede tocarme de esa manera es Hermione. Separo a Astoria y ella hace un puchero adorable, me encojo de hombros restándole importancia ella me sonríe fingiendo ser una niña buena y se sienta en la cama con las piernas separadas... Dejándome apreciar su coño completamente depilado, me acerco a ella de manera peligrosa mientras me inclino ante la cama, ella me sonríe desde arriba. Su sonrisa no es tímida, ni siquiera es tierna, es demasiado sexual como para parecerme interesante, ella no es como mi Hermione que con cada sonrisa suya me hace querer saber mas de ella, ella no es Hermione.

El sonar de un celular me saca de mis pensamientos, y hace que pierda la concentración de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Me pongo recto mientras me levanto del suelo, me dirijo a la mesa de noche mi celular esta posado alado de una foto de Astoria y yo juntos, no me provoca una sonrisa como lo hacen las fotos con Hermione, agarro el celular y veo que se trata de Harry, contesto con un poco de confusión.

-Hola, Harry_-Astoria levanta una de sus cejas, Harry no le cae muy bien que digamos.

-Draco-Responde a modo de saludo.-Necesito que trates de calmar a Hermione, en su estado no es muy bueno que pase alteraciones-Me dice y me quedo en blanco ¿Que le sucede a Hermione?

-No entiendo.

-¿no estás en tu casa? A Hermione le esta doliendo mucho el vientre, me hablo Minerva y me dijo que intento levantarse pero se doblo de dolor cuando lo hizo.-Me quedo congelado en mi lugar eso no es posible, Minerva sabe que si algo malo le sucede a Hermione me tiene que llamar a mi, "Idiota, hace dos semanas tu mismo pediste que no te informarán nada sobre Hermione" Me recuerda mi subconsciente, yo me golpeo mentalmente por eso.

-Voy para allá.

-Okay, yo ya estoy en camino. Nos vemos allá.

Colgamos y después volteo a ver a Astoria ella me mira con enojo, le había prometido pasar todo el día con ella. Pero eso no me es posible, ya que si falto a estar a lado de Hermione, Harry se puede dar cuenta que algo esta mal. Me pongo el saco que esta en el piso, Astoria me mira mal y yo le sonrió arrogantemente, sus berrinches son tan estupidos que me hacen reír. Me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, ella me mira haciendo pucheros con su boca. Yo me acerco a ella y la beso, el beso no es muestra de amor, simplemente es deseo y lujuria. En esto no hay amor, nos separamos y ella tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Vendrás en la noche?-Me pregunta y me empieza a sobar mi miembro por encima de mi pantalón, yo le sonrió y le separo la mano.

-No creo, Harry va a querer quedarse a cenar. Ya sabes como es.-Le digo y suelto su cintura, ella se tiende en la cama completamente desnuda.

-Me dijo gorda una vez, se como es-Dice y me sonríe con la sonrisa mas forzada que he visto jamás.

-¿No te gustaría cenar con nosotros?-Le pregunto y ella sonríe.

-Por supuesto que si, mas si va a estar tu amigo el afeminado y tu mujercita.-Yo le sonrió de igual manera

.-Okay, si es lo que quieres esta bien.-Le digo y salgo de la recamara, grito un nos vemos en la noche y salgo del departamento. Me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento y cuando estoy ahí subo a mi carro, suelto un fuerte suspiro y cierro los ojos. Es hora de ir con la mujer que amo y con mi "adorado" hijo.

POV Hermione:

Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor, se que no he estado ni diez minutos inconsciente, pero se que ha sido el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry ya haya llegado. Levanto la vista hacia mi mesa de noche, me enderezo con sumo cuidado en la cama. Tomo la llave y abro el cajón , saco el diario de hace un año. Lo abro justo en el día en que nos encontramos hoy.

 **16 de Diciembre del 2013**

 **Draco y yo hemos ido a hablar con uno de sus amigos para que nos case, su nombre es Harry Potter. Es doctor pero se crió en una familia muy creyente a dios y asistió a una escuela para convertirse en padre, pero decidió tomar la carrera de medicina. Aparte de que es Gay y la religión católica no le permitía revelar su sexualidad al Vaticano, así que decidió dejar de ser católico y dedicarse a la medicina, pero puede casarnos o eso nos dijo él. Es una persona súper agradable y muy alegre. Creo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos.**

 **Draco esta muy contento con que nuestra boda sea por el civil, aunque ambos estamos demasiado felices... Su familia acepto y no podemos estar de mejor forma.**

-Hermione...-Me llama Harry y yo levanto la vista para verlo parado en la entrada de mi cuarto, le sonrió súper feliz, le tiendo los brazos como si quisiera que me cargara. Él entra corriendo hacia mi, me toca mi cara y me deposita un beso en la camisura de los labios. A mi no me incomoda, es mi mejor amigo y es gay, aparte de que tiene pareja. Pero se que desde la puerta no se verá muy bien que digamos, solo ruego porque nadie nos haya visto.

-¿Besando a mi esposa sin mi permiso Potter?-La voz de Draco hace que me separe de Harry muy rápido, haciendo que me mareé, volteo a ver a la puerta y veo la mirada de Draco se ve muy enojado. Como si quisiera estrangular a Harry. Su mirada de me miedo, se que siempre se a puesto celoso aunque Gays, bisexuales o lo que sean se acerquen a mi. Pero el siguiente comentario de Harry me hace estremecer.

-Pues ya vez, te advertí una vez que si rompía con Cedric vendría detrás de Hermione.

€€'jkknbnkbknjjnlnmlnjbji

Muchasgaias por sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza se que no tengo escusa y no los marearé con escusas. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. Tabien les aviso que abriré una encuesta en donde para que cuando termine esta historia hago otra. De igual manera será Crossover.

Me despido con abrazos tipo Emmett.


End file.
